


Bubbly

by NoOneCanBeJustLikeMeAnyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Proposes, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Derek, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneCanBeJustLikeMeAnyway/pseuds/NoOneCanBeJustLikeMeAnyway
Summary: Stiles hears what used to be his parent's favorite song on the radio, Derek is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but I kind of like it. I listened to Colbie Caillat's song 'Bubbly' one to many times And I couldn't hep but think of Sterek. So, of course, I had to write it because it wouldn't leave me alone and the idea became a little story.  
> All the rights for the song and for the characters in this story do NOT belong to me, but to the rightful owners. I just had to borrow them, for reasons.  
> Please enjoy!! ( and maybe leave a comment? <3) xo

"DeeeerEEEEEK!!”

 

There was a crash upstairs, followed by muttered cursing. Derek then appeared at the top of the stairs, mussed haired and shirtless. He looked down and around their apartment and then at Stiles with concern, but when he saw that Stiles was in fact _not_ being mauled he furrowed his brows and said “What the hell, Stiles?”

 

Derek’s fiancée obviously wasn’t fazed by Derek’s worry and continued to grin like a maniac and jump up and down. He pointed at the little radio that they’d placed on the kitchen counter when they moved in, Stiles claiming that ‘half the fun of cooking or doing the dishes is the background music, Derek. Were you raised by wolves?’ and giggling at his own joke like the adorable idiot that he is.

“Listen, listen, listen!” he squeaked. Some girl sang on the radio, but Derek couldn’t be bothered to listen closer. He probably didn’t know the song anyway.

“You screamed like you were being slaughtered because of a song on the radio?” he raised his eyebrows and leaned against the railing.

“Nononono you don’t understand! Its ‘Bubbly’ ! From Colbie Caillat! “ His face grows soft and his eyes get that far away look they get whenever he talks about his…

Derek smoothly jumps over the railing and lands in a squat near the couch. He walks into the open kitchen and takes the spatula Stiles ,undoubtedly, wanted to make pancakes with out of his hand to put it on the kitchen counter and lift his chin with two fingers to look into his big, honey colored eyes.

„Tell me.“ He softly demands. Stiles looks down and smiles sadly. “My parents used to dance to this song. Whenever it came on the radio my mum would stop whatever she was doing and just.. Sway around the kitchen, into the hallway. My dad had to have a sixth sense for this particular song and came running down the stairs almost immediately, sweep my mum up in his arms and they would dance. It was –“ Stiles voice broke and Derek could see he was furiously blinking, at the brink of tears. He laughs and tries to play it off, saying "It's stupid. It's been so long and I still can't-" Stiles hands shake when he rubs them over his eyes. Derek could protest, say it's ok,it's normal, but he knows that Stiles knows this already.

 In the background, the chorus just started playing.

 

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose…_

 

Derek decides he was always better with actions, anyway. Derek wipes the corner of Stiles left eye to wipe away a stray tear and takes his right hand, tangles their fingers together. Stiles sniffles but smiles the small,private smile that was only meant for Derek. Derek smiles back and pulls him in his arms. “ Uff” Stiles says as he collides with Derek's chest, and laughs. “Watch that werewolf strength, big guy.”

 

_Wherever it goes, I always know…_

 

Derek encircles the younger man’s waist with his right arm and aligns their hips so that they wouldn’t step onto each others feet, even barefooted Stiles could be a menace. He pulls Stiles impossibly closer, tightening his arms grip around his waist, a reassuring gesture for the other man, and looks him in the eyes. Stiles looks right back at Derek, awe in his glazed eyes, or maybe its just the reflection of Derek’s own.

 

_I always know that you make me smile …_

 

They're still smiling at each other when they simultaneously start swaying to the music, Derek taking the lead. To the right, then to the left they dance in a little circle in the middle of the sun flooded kitchen. The open window provides the only relief for this already torrid summer morning.

 

_Please stay for a while now…_

 

Stiles never was a too graceful dancer, but Derek always makes up for every little step he misses and every small stumble. He balances it all out, and in some sense, this dance right now might as well be their life. Stiles does and gives everything he can and is and Derek takes it all and gives it back, if not more. They never take anything for granted. He completes Stiles, just as Stiles completes Derek. The older man never could’ve dreamed of a life like this. Waking up to the love of his life making pancakes in their shared apartment, smelling of their mingled scents, happiness filling their flat like air.

 

_Just take your time wherever you go…._

 

Derek pushes Stiles away, hands still clasped, to twirl him into his arms again, his back to Derek’s chest. Derek hums along to the song and places a feather light kiss under Stiles ear while swinging his upper body along with Stiles'. “That tickles.” Stiles whispers, as if he’s afraid to break their moment if he talked to loud. “Mhm.”

 

_The rain is falling on my window pane, but we are hiding in a safer place…_

 

Derek rubs his chin over Stiles neck, causing the younger one to giggle and try to push Derek’s face away from him. Stiles turns around, Derek’s arms not leaving from their position, and puts his arms around his neck and his head on his shoulder. It’s a little awkward and must hurt Stiles neck because they’re nearly the same height but it fits and it seems to be what he needs.

 

_Under covers, staying dry and warm, you give me feelings that I adore…._

 

Stiles drags his nose along the tendon on the side of Derek’s throat, up to his ear. Derek shivers and hums in contentment. He lifts his head up and nudges Derek’s nose with his before laying his forehead against Derek’s and closing his eyes. Derek follows Stiles example of more skin to skin contact and disentangles his hands behind Stiles back, tugs up his loose shirt to lay them on the small of his back and feel the sun warm, smooth freckled skin of his lover.

 

_I’ve been asleep for a while now,_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I’m comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

 

Derek had closed his eyes and startled a little when his face was taken in two hands. He opened his eyes and Stiles looked at him with a serious set to his face, but got betrayed by his shiny eyes that showed how much he felt. There was so much love in his gaze that Derek felt his own eyes grow damp, it was like looking into a mirror and seeing everything you feel but could never be put into words.

 

Stiles and Derek, for being in a relationship for 8 years already, still loved and saved each other every day, just like on their first. Nothing and no one could change that and that’s also the reason why Derek proposed to Stiles 6 months earlier. They both didn’t really care for a wedding but they started throwing hints at each other here and there about kids, and married couples were always preferred. Not that they weren’t excited or fully invested in the wedding now that they were really doing it, they just had other priorities, and they were already as happy as they could be, so a wedding didn’t seem necessary.

Still, they both cried when Stiles said Yes.

 

_It starts in my soul, and I lose control_

_When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows_

_Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now_

_Holding me tight_

 

Derek gave Stiles' nose a kiss and then dipped a little lower too give him a real one. He softly pressed his lips against Stiles’, careful but still insistent. Derek knew in those moments his boyfriend needed love, affection and body contact, so he pulls him closer and engulfs him with his bigger frame, like he could protect him from all things bad. Stiles practically _melts_ into Derek’s embrace and kisses back with way more force than Derek. The kiss tastes of desperation, salt but like peace, too. Derek is keeping the kiss chaste, not giving in to Stiles attempts to turn it into something more dirty by slipping his tongue in and roaming his hands over Derek’s chest and abdomen, dipping lower…

“No.” Derek’s voice pulls Stiles out of his trance like state and the younger man looks up to Derek’s with big eyes and says, with all the love and certainty he can put into those three words “I love you.” A little pause and then the dam breaks. “Oh _god,_ you have no idea how much I love you.” Stiles covers his mouth with his hands and starts sobbing.

 

Derek is stunned motionless for a second before he hoists Stiles into his arms, sits down with his back to the kitchen counter and puts him into his lap where he curls into himself and Derek.

 

“Promise me.” Comes Stiles voice, thick with tears, a few minutes later from the depth of the nest he made himself in Derek’s lap, burrowed under the older man’s arms.

 

“I promise.” Derek answers without missing a beat.

 

“You don’t even know what-“

 

“ I don’t care. Everything for you. _Everything._ You are the love of my life.” Stiles peaked out from under Derek’s arm, staring at him critically. “I would bring you the stars and the moon of you wanted me to, love.”

 

“Promise you won’t leave. And not just leave _me_ I mean _leaving_ in general. I know it's irrational to want a promise like that, as if it could be kept, but –but promise me anyway. Please.”

 

The kitchen was silent for a few moments. But even the loneliest wolf out in the woods could feel the weight and love Derek's next words held. “ **I**   **promise.”**


End file.
